


Sharing is Caring

by falsewings



Series: Comfortween 2020 fics [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfortween, Gen, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsewings/pseuds/falsewings
Summary: PROMPT: Comfort MediaMovie night, Netflix and comfort, sleep overs.Robin and Steve spend some time together and have a movie night.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Series: Comfortween 2020 fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for day 2 but I'm already falling behind on this challenge. Whoops! I want to edit this more but also 1. it's already late and 2. I don't know what else to add? So enjoy some Steve & Robin friendship fic.

It becomes a thing they do on weekends: Movies and then maybe a sleepover if they can get away with it. Robin’s pretty sure that Steve used to spend those weekends going to parties and hanging out with Tommy H. But that was before Steve’s social life took a nosedive.

This Friday, Steve’s parents are out of town so they get to do the movie night at Steve’s house. Otherwise, they’d watch the movie at Robin’s house. It’s not ideal. Her parents are always checking in on them, making sure nothing _inappropriate_ is going on. And they can’t talk freely, like they do when it’s just them in Steve’s big empty house. But even with all those indignities, it’s still better than dealing with Steve’s parents.

Robin’s only met Steve’s mom once so far. She was sitting with Steve in the kitchen when his mother came home. Mrs. Harrington had looked critically at Robin’s hair and at the band-aids on Robin’s legs and her worn out converse shoes. Then she pasted on a fake smile and asked Steve why he hadn’t told her about his new girlfriend yet. Steve had quickly shepherded Robin out into his car and fervently apologized on the drive to the diner. So, it’s not an experience she’d like to repeat.

It’s Robin’s turn to choose the movie so she brings her copy of _The Apartment_ with her. There’s a chance that Steve will hate the movie. It’s from 1960 and it’s in black and white. But it’s also Robin’s favorite film and possibly one of the best movies ever made. Besides, if Steve is going to keep working at Family Video, he’s going to keep having Keith quizzing him over movie trivia.

They lay on the floor in front of the living room TV, idly eating microwave popcorn. Every once and awhile, Steve will ask a question and Robin will shush him only to interject a few minutes later to talk about the symbolism of a scene.

Finally, the credits roll and Robin looks over at Steve. “So what do you think?”

“I think it would have been better with actual color, but it was cool.”

“Just cool?”

“I mean,” Steve says as he runs a hand through his hair, “I like the end. When Fran and Bud got together.” '

“Of course you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What I mean is, you’re a total romantic. Of course that’s your favorite part.” Steve is also a dreamer, Robin’s noticed, which is why she thought there was a slight chance Steve might like the movie as well. Why she thought Bud throwing away the soulless corporate job for an uncertain but hopeful future might strike a chord with Steve.

They spend a few more hours talking until they’re both too tired to stay awake. Robin’s already given her parents a story about a sleepover with some girls from band so instead of Steve driving her home, she gets ready to head to the guest room.

“Robin,” Steve says and she stops and turns around to face him. “Thanks. You know, for coming tonight.”

“Of course dingus, where else would I be?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never watched The Apartment but I read the wikipedia page as well as reading Rodger Ebert's review and watching the movie trailer on YouTube. The other movies Robin listed are foreign films and I thought she'd have a harder time getting Steve to watch those. But also, after reading the synopsis, it seemed like a movie that Steve might relate to. Anyway, I hope the little details from the movie that I did include, did it justice.


End file.
